1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, an imaging device, an imaging system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a video camera that can be operated using a wireless communication terminal such as smartphones or tablet terminals. The video camera receives an operation signal transmitted from a wireless communication terminal via a wireless communication path such as Wi-Fi, and executes an operation (a recording start, a recording stop, a pan operation, a tilt operation, a zooming operation, or the like) corresponding to the operation signal.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-261522 discloses a video delivery method of delivering a video of a partial clipping region (a partial region) included in the entire region video imaged by a video camera to an operating terminal and causing the video of the partial region to be displayed on the operating terminal. The position of the partial region in the entire region is movable according to a movement request transmitted from the operating terminal.
However, when an imaging device capable of moving the position of the partial region and changing an imaging direction of the video camera (changing the position of the entire region) by a pan tilt operation is taken into consideration, it is necessary to adjust both the position of the partial region and the imaging direction of the video camera so as to image a desired subject. Further, since an imaging direction change operation signal is transmitted to the video camera via a communication path, a time lag (delay) of a certain period of time occurs until a video in which a corresponding operation is reflected is displayed after a pan tilt operation is performed. Thus, there is a problem in that it is difficult to image a subject desired by a user. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-261522 does not disclose any technique of changing the imaging direction of the video camera.
The present invention is made to solve the above problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication device, an imaging device, an imaging system, and a computer program product, which are capable of easily imaging a desired subject.